Spoiler
by Milky Kim
Summary: [Oneshot / GS] Seharian ini kau membuatku tampak seperti permen karet bodoh yang setia menempel pada alas kakimu. Membuntutimu sepanjang hari kemanapun kakimu melangkah dengan tanpa kau perdulikan sama sekali. Kau bahkan melupakanku setelah bertahun-tahun kita menjalani hubungan bersama. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu. / EXO / Luhan / Xiumin / Minseok / LuMin / XiuHan /GS!Xiu …


SPOILER

Cast : Lu Han, Kim Minseok (GS), Oh Sehun, Wang Yibo

Genre : AU, angst, hurt/comfort, drama, Slight! Fluff

Length : oneshot-longshot

Rate : T

An : **_Tulisan tebal miring _**itu lirik dari lagu Spoiler – Epik High.

**_Spoiler_**

* * *

"_Boo_, nanti sore sibuk?" Luhan mengetuk permukaan meja kerjanya dengan tempo pelan, berharap seseorang yang ia hubungi via suara itu mengatakan 'Tidak' atau sejenisnya.

"Hmm… tidak."

_God bless you. _Senyum Luhan mengembang, "Apa kau tidak keberatan jika aku menjemputmu?"

"Kemana?"

"Tempat biasa."

Jeda sejenak, terdengar suara desahan sedikit berat di seberang,"Baiklah."

…

Penunjuk waktu digital pada layar ponsel Minseok hampir menunjukkan pukul setengah lima, tapi orang itu masih belum juga datang. Kekasihnya, Luhan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghembuskan nafas bosan.

CLAK

Tiba-tiba sebuah helm putih mengkilat terpasang apik di kepala Minseok, membuat gadis itu mendongak dari tempat duduknya. Dengan jarak kurang dari setengah meter ia mendapati laki-laki itu menggerakkan bibir dengan senyuman hangat terpatri di wajah tampannya. Entah apa yang ia katakan. Minta maaf mungkin? Karena datang terlambat dan melewati batas waktu perjanjian. Minseok tidak dengar. Kedua lubang telinganya tersumbat musik rap grup Epik High.

Minseok balas tersenyum.

Gadis itu hanya menurut saat Luhan membawanya keluar dari halaman. Mereka berhenti di samping motor hitam yang tak lain adalah milik Luhan. Ia membimbing Minseok untuk duduk di belakangnya. Mereka berdua mulai menjauh dari rumah itu tak lama kemudian.

Awalnya Minseok hanya memegang pinggiran jaket Luhan, tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Sekitar lima ratus meter mereka menulusuri jalan raya, Luhan menarik kedua tangan Minseok satu persatu agar memeluknya lebih erat. Tangan kiri Luhan tak mau lepas untuk mengunci kedua tangan kekasihnya tersebut.

Luhan merasakan gerik tawa geli Minseok yang menggelitik punggungnya, yang tentu saja membuatnya mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Kau begitu posesif," Celetuk Minseok.

Permukaan punggung Luhan terasa bergetar di telinga Minseok. Sepertinya ia membalas tuduhan telak Minseok.

Kembali lagi, Minseok tak mendengar apapun. Telinganya masih tersumbat _earphone_.

…

Saat ini Luhan dan Minseok tampak berduduk santai di bangku yang terdapat di sebuah lapangan bola suatu universitas. Mereka menikmati langit yang mulai jingga di ufuk barat. Kepala Luhan maupun Minseok saling berpangku untuk menikmati semilir angin sore yang perlahan membuat mereka semakin mengantuk. Berbagi _earphone_ untuk mendengarkan musik bersama, tidakkah terlihat manis?

Mungkin.

Namun kenyataannya gadis yang masih hanyut pada pelukan Luhan itu lebih terkesan dingin.

"_Boo_?" suara _gentle_ menenangkan Luhan menggema ditelinga Minseok.

Tak ada jawaban.

"_Baby_?" ulang Luhan.

Dan kali ini berhasil. Minseok memutar kepalanya menghadap Luhan dengan pandangan kosong tak berarti. Kedua hidung mancung sepasang insan itu hampir bertabrakan. Sepertinya jarak mereka terlampau dekat.

Gadis itu diam, menunggu Luhan untuk kembali bersuara. Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum. Tangan kanan yang sebelumnya ia pergunakan sebagai bantalan kepala Minseok, perlahan bergerak. Jemari Luhan menyisir rambut legam Minseok sayang.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Entah sadar atau tidak, Minseok menjawab, "Aku suka warna langit di sore hari."

Luhan mengecup dahi Minseok sekilas. Sebuah kecupan dalam penuh makna. Tak disangka, kecupan yang didapuk sebagai ungkapan 'Aku percaya padamu.' itu, membuat Minseok menundukkan kepalanya gelisah.

Luhan mengangkat dagu gadisnya, "Ada apa?" Kedua alisnya bertautan heran. Matanya bergerak seolah mencari sesuatu yang hilang di dalam iris hazel cokelat kemerahan Minseok.

Mata Minseok berbinar, tergenang _liquid _sarat kesedihan. Badannya bergerak untuk memeluk Luhan. Mata yang mulai basah itu, mendesak pada dada bidang kekasihnya. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu," Ungkapnya serak.

Luhan membalas pelukan Minseok tak kalah erat. Bibirnya kembali mengecup wajah Minseok. Kecupan di pipi untuk sekedar menenangkan. _"It's okay, Baby Boo. I'm here, with you."_

.

**_What are you thinking? Only after I ask twice, you look at me  
Once again, you give me an answer that's not really an answer  
Maybe it's gonna rain tomorrow  
You look out the window again  
These days, I see a lot of your side profile  
You let out a sigh and I freeze up in the overflowing silence  
Thinking bad things that I shouldn't be thinking  
I know  
My intuitions are dangerous  
If I take one step, I'm the guy who'll fall in deep  
My sensitiveness is really bad  
I know why  
Your mysterious sighs keep increasing  
Your fleeting heart is leaving with each sigh_**

_._

Terhitung hampir dua minggu sejak hari itu, di lapangan bola itu, hari terakhir kali di mana Luhan bertemu dengan Minseok untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Keduanya sama-sama sibuk.

Minseok dengan belasan balita di tempat penitipan anak. Luhan dengan tumpukan _file_, juga amukan atasannya yang tak berujung.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan Luhan. Ia mengerjakan pekerjaannya dengan sangat baik. Lampiran-lampiran berita yang telah ia sunting selalu rapi dan terkumpul tepat waktu. Hanya saja, bosnya sedang ada masalah pribadi. Alhasil hampir seluruh kantor terkena sasaran kemarahannya. Dan itu pula sebuah awalan yang membuat hubungan Luhan dan Minseok semakin renggang.

Pagi sebelumnya Luhan berjanji akan menjemput Minseok di tempat penitipan anak sebelum pukul delapan malam. Tapi ia tak kunjung datang hingga mendekati pukul sepuluh. Dan pada akhirnya Luhan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa menjemput Minseok. Luhan bilang ada sesuatu yang mendadak, dan mengharuskannya untuk tinggal di kantor lebih lama.

_'__Baby Boo, kunjungan Perdana Menteri Jepang tadi siang benar-benar membuatku kewalahan. Bos menahanku untuk tidak pulang lebih dulu. Perusahaan ingin bersaing dengan surat kabar sebelah. Kau tahu 'kan maksudku? Maafkan aku. Love you'_

Minseok tersenyum maklum setelah membaca pesan dari Luhan.

Hambar. Itu yang ia rasakan.

"Ayah jahat! Ayah jahat! Yibo benci Ayah!"

"Yibo-_ya…_"

PLAK

PLAK

PLAK

Balita itu memukuli wajah Sang Ayah tanpa ampun. "Yibo mau Bunda! Kenapa Ayah menguthil Bunda! Ayah jahat!"

Sepertinya bocah itu tidak bisa mengucapkan _letter _'S' dan 'R' dengan benar. Hidung kecilnya cukup mancung untuk seukuran balita sepantarannya. Dagunya lancip. Kulitnya putih bak porselen, sangat kontras dengan rambutnya yang hitam legam. Imut sekali. Seperti boneka hidup.

Pasangan anak ayah itu tampak mirip satu sama lain. Mungkin gen yang didapat anak itu didominasi dari Sang Ayah.

"Yibo-_ya… _Bukan begitu... Ayah tidak mengusir Bunda. Tapi Bundamu-"

PLAK

"OH YIBO!" Sentak pria itu pada anak yang ada pada gendongannya. "Siapa yang mengajarimu untuk memukuli Ayah seperti ini, huh?!"

"Huwee…" Tangis bocah itu semakin pecah. Kedua ujung bibirnya yang elastis semakin tertarik kebawah. Keadaan kelopak matanya benar-benar buruk. Entah sudah berapa jam bocah itu menangis.

"Bundamu sendiri yang memilih pergi! Ayah tidak mengusirnya! Dan kalau kau terus menempel pada Ayah seperti ini, Ayah tidak bisa bekerja! Ayah akan dipecat dan kita akan kelaparan! Kau tahu itu?!"

"M-maaf, Tuan?" Minseok menyela pertengkaran antara anak dan ayah itu. Takut-takut Minseok mendekat pada keduanya. "Boleh saya pegang … Yibo?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namanya?" Tanya Sehun ketus. Mungkin efek emosinya yang masih belum stabil. Kakinya yang sedikit tegang, sedikit terseret ke belakang.

"Hmm… tadi saya tidak sengaja mendengarnya. Jadi, bolehkah? Saya sudah terbiasa mengurus balita."

Minseok sudah mengulurkan kedua tangannya untuk mengambil alih bocah tadi, tapi pria itu tampak berpikir keras. Ia menatap Minseok dengan tatapan -tidak meyakinkan- cukup lama.

"Saya salah satu pengasuh yang bekerja di sini," Minseok menunjuk plakat rumah penitipan anak yang ada di belakangnya.

"B-baiklah."

Pria itu menurunkan anaknya perlahan dari gendongannya. Di luar dugaan, Yibo berhambur memeluk kaki Minseok. Air matanya yang masih belum kering merembes masuk ke serat kain celana jeans yang Minseok kenakan. Gadis itu dapat merasakan air mata hangat Yibo menyentuh kulit kakinya..

"_Aigoo aigoo_… Kenapa kau menangis, Jagoan Tampan?" Hibur Minseok setelah menggendong bocah itu. Ia menyentil hidung kecil Yibo setelah menghapus jejak air di pipi gembulnya.

"A- Ayah me-membuat Bunda pe-pelgi." Jelas Yibo dengan suara tersendat sesenggukan. Perlahan tangisnya mulai berhenti digantikan ekspresi polos menggemaskan saat mengadu.

"Aku bercerai dengan istriku beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia sudah pergi dari rumah sejak kemarin. Dan hak asuh anak kami jatuh padaku." Tambah pria itu dengan nada sedikit dongkol, membuat Minseok menyipitkan matanya.

Pria itu terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

"Boleh aku tahu berapa usiamu?" Tanya Minseok hati-hati.

"Dua puluh… "Ada jeda, pria itu memaksa bibirnya untuk tersenyum, "…dua."

"Ya Tuhan." Minseok membuang muka sejenak. Gadis itu menghela napas tak percaya. "Kau lebih muda dari yang ku bayangkan. Aku kira kau dua puluh sembilan atau semacamnya. Dan kau ayah dari bocah empat tahun ini?!"

"Tolong simpan semua rasa penasaranmu kenapa aku telah menjadi Ayah sebelum aku di usia kepala dua. Itu adalah masa-masa kelam dan terbodoh yang pernah aku alami. Aku kesini untuk menitipkan bocah itu tapi dia tidak menurut sejak tadi pagi. Aku telah mendaftarkannya sejak jauh-jauh hari. Dan seperti yang kau lihat, aku sekarang membolos bekerja. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan bosku nanti. Mungkin aku dipecat dan-"

"Berhenti!" Potong Minseok sebelum pria keras kepala itu menerocos hal-hal yang bisa membuat Yibo kembali histeris. Minseok membenamkan kepala Yibo pada ceruk lehernya. Benar seperti apa yang ia katakan, air mata Yibo kembali membasahi pundak Minseok. Berkat keegoisan Ayahnya sendiri. "Tidak seharusnya kau mengatakan hal-hal berat dan kasar seperti itu di hadapan anak kecil. Atau mental anakmu akan terganggu!"

Pria itu bungkam.

"Maafkan aku..." Ucap pria itu lemah. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Minseok, "Aku, Oh Sehun,"

"Kim Minseok." Balas Minseok cepat. Setelah melepas tautan tangan dengan Sehun, Minseok mendengar dengkuran halus di telinganya. Nafasnya terdengar teratur dan damai. Sesekali, sesenggukan yang masih belum hilang itu membuat tubuh Yibo mengejut. "Anakmu tertidur. Sepertinya terlalu lelah menangis."

"_Boo_?' Sebuah suara _gentle _membuat Minseok sedikit tersentak. Di belakangnya, berdiri Luhan dengan helm yang biasa Minseok kenakan.

"Bukankah kau bilang-"

"Sudah selesai," Potong Luhan cepat. "Sebelumnya aku merasa kalau kau masih berada di sini. Dan ternyata dugaanku benar."

"Kebetulan sekali." Minseok menyerahkan Yibo pada Sehun dengan hati-hati.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau usia Yibo empat tahun?" Tanya Sehun setelah memposisikan Yibo dengan nyaman pada pelukannya.

"Hampir seluruh waktu hidupku kuhabiskan bersama dengan anak kecil. Karena aku pecinta anak-anak. Aku tahu banyak tentang mereka." Minseok menoleh pada Luhan sekilas dan mendapati kekasihnya nampak tersenyum bijak. Ia melangkahkan kaki untuk sekedar menepuk kepala Yibo pelan. "Jangan bersikap kasar pada Yibo. Besok pagi aku yang akan menjemputnya di depan, agar kau bisa kembali bekerja"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti, "Aku mengerti. Terimakasih-"

"_Noona_. Kau harus memanggilku _Noona_, karena aku lima tahun di atasmu."

"-_Noona_," Sambung Sehun.

"_Baby_ _Boo_," Panggil Luhan yang merasa terabaikan, membuat Minseok kembali menoleh padanya dengan senyum hangat yang khas. "Pulang? Atau Jalan-jalan lebih dulu?" Tawar Luhan.

"Hmm…" Minseok tampak berpikir keras, sementara tangan Luhan mulai menyingkap anak rambut yang berantakan di sekitar wajah Minseok kemudian memakaikan helm tadi. "Aku ingin pulang saja. Aku lelah seharian ini."

"Ah… " Terdengar nada kecewa dari mulut Luhan. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Ia menautkan jemarinya pada sela-sela jemari Minseok, "Oke, kita pulang."

Seusai pasangan itu pergi, barulah Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk kembali ke apartemen tempat ia dan Yibo tinggal. Ia pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan mata teduh sarat kekecewaan.

…

Keesokan harinya, pagi-pagi sekali Luhan dan Minseok sudah sampai di tempat Minseok bekerja. Minseok sudah menyerahkan helmnya pada Luhan dan hendak memasuki pekarangan rumah penitipan anak, akan tetapi Luhan lebih dulu menahan pergelangan tangan gadisnya.

"Ada apa Lu?"

Kurang dari sedetik Luhan telah berhasil membawa Minseok ke dalam pelukannya. Pria yang hampir memasuki usia kepala tiga itu mulai mendominasi permainan mulut dengan kekasihnya tanpa meminta izin lebih dulu. Mendapat perlakuan itu, perlahan Minseok mulai membalas.

Belum sampai detik ke tujuh, keduanya tersenyum geli. Saling menatap, mata ke mata dengan jarak yang begitu dekat. Nafas hangat mereka saling memantul menyentuh permukaan wajah masing-masing yang mulai memanas.

"Sudah lama sekali, bukan? Aku lupa kapan terakhir kali kita melakukannya?"

Minseok tersipu, "Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengingatnya."

Dan Luhan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Badan Minseok sedikit melengkung ke belakang, sedang Luhan masih setia melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang ramping Minseok. Menjaga, memeluk kekasihnya dengan sedikit posesif. Keagresifan Luhan membuat Minseok mencengkram permukaan jaket kulit yang dikenakan Luhan.

Melihat dari gerak tubuh mereka, mungkin terlihat sangat penuh nafsu. Namun di balik itu, sebenarnya pergerakan mulut Luhan pada Minseok ia lakukan dengan sangat lembut. Rapi, tanpa mengeluarkan desahan sama sekali. Jika iya, maka itu hanya lenguhan kecil seperti suara anak anjing.

Minseok mendorong dada Luhan dengan cengkraman tangannya yang mulai melemas. "Hhh..! Hhh! Hen- tikanh… inih… tempat umum…" Pinta Minseok dengan napas memburu, sebelum ia semakin larut di bawah pengaruh Si Good Kisser.

"Maafkan aku," Balas Luhan tenang. Ia mengalah lalu membantu Minseok berdiri tegap kembali. Nafas pria itu nampak normal-normal saja.

"Kauh… masih sama, seperti… dulu, tidak berubah."

Entah kalimat itu termasuk ejekan atau sanjungan, Luhan tidak tahu. Setidaknya saat ini ia bisa menyeringai puas. "Aku akan seperti itu untuk seterusnya," Umumnya tak mau kalah.

"Ini masih pagi, tapi aku ingin sampai di kantor lebih dulu. Agar pekerjaanku selesai lebih cepat dan bisa menyusulmu lebih dini."

Satu kecupan hinggap di dahi Minseok.

Luhan telah siap dengan motornya. Tapi Minseok lebih dulu menangkup wajah Luhan sebelum pria itu kembali mengenakan pelindung kepalanya. Kedua mata Minseok menatap wajah Luhan lamat-lamat. Ia mengecup pipi kiri-kanan Luhan bergantian. "Aku akan menunggumu," Dan melepaskan tangannya dari wajah Luhan.

"Tentu saja."

Lambaian tangan keduanya mengakhiri _moment _indah untuk selasa pagi ini. Kedua mata Minseok mengekor ke mana arah motor Luhan melesat hingga akhirnya menghilang karena Luhan menyalip truk besar yang ada didepannya.

"Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan yang paling berbahagia di dunia."

Suara khas itu cukup membuat kedua pundak Minseok terangkat, kaget. Ternyata Sehun dan Yibo yang berjalan menghampirinya dari arah jalan yang berlawanan dengan Luhan tadi.

"Oh… kau? Haha… tidak juga. Sejak kapan kau di sana?"

"Sejak… kalian tersenyum di tengah-tengah kegiatan kalian, dan melanjutkannya dengan penuh gairah."

Oh Sehun, pengamat yang cukup handal. Mampu mengingat rentetan kejadian dengan detail.

" Minseok berjongkok untuk menyambut Yibo. Kedua tangannya sudah direntangkan lebar-lebar. "Yibo-_ya_!~Akhirnya Yibo datang!~"

Senyum Yibo merekah. Ia merosot dari gendongan Sang Ayah lalu berlari dan berakhir di dalam pelukan Minseok.

"Pacarmu benar-benar hebat."

Minseok sedang tidak _mood_ untuk meladeni celoteh Oh Sehun. Ia masih sebal dengan sikap Sehun terhadap Yibo semalam.

"Tapi itu tadi, termasuk tindakan asusila."

Senyum Minseok menghilang. Matanya memicing, seperti menuntut sesuatu pada Sehun. Ia membiarkan Yibo menggulung-gulung rambutnya sesuka hati. "A- apa Yibo melihatnya? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau-datang sepagi ini."

"Tentu tidak! Aku menyembunyikan wajahnya pada bahuku. Sepertinya kau termakan kalimatmu sendiri? Haha…"

Minseok mendecih, "Tsk, sok tahu. Sudah sana pergi, sebelum kau benar-benar dipecat." Usir Minseok pada Sehun.

"Iya cerewet! _Noona_, aku titip Yibo padamu, ya? Yibo-_ya_! Sampai bertemu!"

"Ayo lambaikan tanganmu pada Ayah," Suruh Minseok pada Yibo dan langsung dimengerti anak itu. Gadis itu benar-benar tidak peduli dengan olokan tidak penting Sehun.

"Ayah! Aku ingin hotdog untuk makan malam!" Teriak Yibo sembari melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun.

Salam perpisahan yang cukup aneh. Tapi wajar untuk bocah seumuran Yibo.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti dari kejauhan.

'Ini adalah pertama kalinya ada orang yang menyebutku cerewet. Bahkan Luhan pun tidak pernah.' Benak Minseok.

"_Noona_?" Yibo menepuk kecil bahu Minseok beberapa kali.

"Ada apa Yibo-_ya_?"

"Bolehkah aku… memanggilmu… Bunda?" Pinta Yibo dengan nada merajuk. Bibir kecilnya yang ranum mengerucut lucu.

"Oh… terserah kamu Sayang. Asalkan jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan _Hyung, _haha."

"Benalkah?" Bibir yang sebelumnya di-_pout_-kan spontan membulat tak percaya.

Minseok mengangguk mantap, "Karena di sini aku adalah Bundamu. Aku yang akan menjagamu hari ini sampai nanti sore."

"Yehet! Thekalang Yibo punya Bunda balu!~"

"Yehet? Apa yehet itu Yibo-_ya_?"

"Yibo tidak tahu. Tapi Ayah thelalu mengatakannya." Jelas Yibo _innocent_.

…

_'__Lu, ada balita yang harus aku jaga dengan waktu ekstra. Aku lembur dan tidak tahu pulang jam berapa. Tidak perlu menjemputku. Seusai bekerja kau langsung pulang dan istirahat saja. '_

**SEND**

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan membalas, _'Tak apa. Aku akan menunggumu sampai selesai. Atau mungkin kita bisa bermain bersama?'_

_'__Tidak perlu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cara menangani anak kecil, karena kau benci anak-anak. Dan, aku tidak yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Aku tak apa, Lu. Kau pulang saja. ^^'_

_'__Ya… kau benar. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan anak-anak (__ㅠ__.__ㅠ__) Mereka berisik dan menyusahkan. (__ㄱ_____ㄱ__')_

Minseok terkekeh, kemudian kembali membalas, _'Jadi kau tidak ingin menjadi ayah?'_

_'__Bukan begitu! Aku mau jika itu adalah anak kita, __ㅋㅋㅋ__. (__ㅎㅅ__'_

_'__Dasar!'_

_'__ㅋㅋㅋ__. Baby, sudah dulu ya? Jam makan siang sudah hampir habis, aku harus kembali ke kantor. _Love You!~ _^^'_

_'_Love Ya.'

Getaran yang selalu Minseok rasakan saat mengungkapkan kata sayang tak lagi ia rasakan. Kemana dentuman-dentuman yang selalu bergemuruh di dadanya? Kemana desiran darah yang biasanya membuat lutut lemas?

Bahkan saat ia mendapat ciuman dari Luhan tadi pagi, nafasnya memburu bukan karena ia benar-benar larut akan ciuman Luhan. Akan tetapi ia terlalu kewalahan meladeni Si Good Kisser.

Berbanding terbalik dengan saat pertama kali Luhan melakukannya. Tidak ada lagi tangan yang gemetar. Perasaan canggung karena terlalu malu, dan sebagainya.

Sekarang hanya ada hambar, dan tawar yang ia rasakan. Tidak lebih dari itu.

…

Hari berganti hari. Minggu-minggu telah berlalu begitu cepat. Seperti biasa, Minseok memiliki waktu lembur khusus untuk Yibo. Pekerjaan Sehun berakhir pukul sembilan lebih. Ia sampai di tempat penitipan sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian. Dan sejak itu Minseok menolak saat Luhan hendak menjemputnya. Mereka hanya bertemu saat pagi hari untuk berangkat bekerja bersama.

"Permisi,"

"Yibo sudah tidur, di ruangan itu." Jelas Minseok sambil menunjuk suatu ruangan. Ia terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar menoleh pada Sehun. Suara Sehun yang begitu khas sudah melekat di dalam otak Minseok. Buku-buku bacaan yang kini Minseok bereskan terlalu banyak, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Yibo sudah ada pada gendongan Sehun . Dengan sabar ia menunggu Minseok menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Setelah dipastikan Minseok benar-benar selesai, "_Noona_?" Panggil Sehun setengah berbisik.

Minseok menoleh pada Sehun sekilas kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya, "Ya?"

"Sebenarnya lusa adalah hari ultang tahun Yibo. Aku ingin memberinya sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya terkesan. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana."

"Hmm… buat pesta ulang tahun dan undang teman-teman Yibo. Atau mungkin temanmu juga? Tapi kau harus ingat perbedaan pesta untuk balita dan orang dewasa."

Sehun menunduk menghela nafas, "Itu mustahil. Aku tidak mampu untuk melakukannya. Gaji seorang _Postman_ sepertiku tidak akan cukup. Sertifikat kelulusan SMA saja aku tak punya, karena aku lebih dulu ditendang dari rumah keluargaku sendiri. Lagipula ada banyak properti yang harus aku beli untuk membuat acara seperti itu."

Atmosfir berubah menjadi berat. Minseok mengangguk mengerti, "Maafkan aku."

Hening sesaat.

"Ajak jalan-jalan. Beli beberapa mainan kecil, kau bisa 'kan?"

"Bisa, tapi tidak bisa sebagus yang diinginkan Yibo, haha." Sehun tertawa miris.

"Bagaimana kalau pergi ke taman hiburan? Aku yakin kau tidak pernah membawa Yibo ke sana, iya 'kan?"

Sehun mengangguk, "Hanya… berdua dengan Yibo?"

"Kita pergi bersama. Aku akan mengajak Luhan."

Mendengar nama Luhan disebut, Sehun rasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan perutnya. Seperti sesuatu yang menggumpal dan akan membuatnya tersedak. Entah perasaan apa itu, intinya Sehun kurang suka. "Oh… begitu. Ide bagus."

" Lusa itu sabtu 'kan? Kebetulan Luhan libur hari itu, haha. Kita berangkat pagi saja."

_"__Kumohon berhenti menyebut namanya…"_ Benak Sehun.

"Hun?" Minseok melambaikan tangannya di hadapan wajah Sehun yang menatapnya kosong. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hingga membuatmu melamun seperti itu? Tenang saja, aku dan Luhan akan membawakan kado untuk Yibo!" Minseok menepuk lengan Sehun kecil.

"Baiklah…" Tutur Sehun dengan nada kalah.

…

"Lu, sudah tidur?"

"Belum," Jawab Luhan pendek dan tegas di seberang.

"Hari sabtu salah satu anak dari tempat penitipan berulang tahun. Dia anak pemuda yang itu. Kau ingat 'kan?"

"Ya, aku ingat. Kenapa?"

"Hari sabtu kau libur 'kan-"

"Langsung pada inti saja! Aku sedang lelah dan ingin cepat-cepat tidur…"

Minseok menelan ludahnya sebisa mungkin. Tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan bernada tinggi. Dia tidak pernah melakukan sebelumnya. "A- aku… maksudku, kita diundang. Hanya kau dan aku tamunya. Tidak ada anak kecil lain selain Yibo."

Hening...

"Kau tidak mau?" Ulang Minseok memastikan.

"Baiklah. Pukul berapa aku menjemputmu?"

"Tidak, kita naik bus bersama-sama. Bertemu di depan rumah penitipan."

"…"

"Lu?"

"Aku mengerti."

Hening untuk kedua kalinya…

"Ada apa denganmu Lu?"

"Aku sedang tidak baik hari ini. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu…"

Minseok tertawa diikuti sebulir air yang menetes dari pelupuk matanya, "Haha... jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Istirahatlah. Tidur yang nyenyak." Kemudian mengusap kasar air yang semakin deras itu.

"Terimakasih. _Love you_…"

"_Love you too…_"

Seusai membalas ungkapan Luhan, Minseok menekan _icon _merah pada ponselnya. Ia melempar benda itu pada sisi ranjang yang ia tempati. Ponsel tersebut terpental dan berakhir di atas karpet.

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam selimut lalu menggigit bantal sekeras mungkin. Ia menangis dalam diam. Alasan kenapa ia menangis masih belum ia temukan. Ia hanya butuh dada bidang Luhan untuk menumpahkan semua air matanya.

Mungkin karena hubungan keduanya yang mulai semakin merenggang?

Di tempat lain, Luhan duduk bersila bersandar pada dinding kamar dengan kaleng bir pada genggamannya. Kedua matanya yang memerah tanpa sebab dipaksa untuk menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Ia terlalu larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia lelah. Ia butuh aroma stoberi yang selalu menguar dari surai kecokelatan kekasihnya. Hanya aroma manis itu lah yang bisa membuat pikiran dan hatinya tenang.

Bir itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

…

**_For some reason  
Life got busier than before  
Days when we contact each other less, conversations we forcefully have  
Words that are written and erased  
These are all a foreshadowing  
Maybe it's coincidence but every time I look at the clock, the hands turn against me  
It's like they're showing me the future  
It's all a cliché  
These scenes are so typical, as if I've seen them hundreds of times  
But why do I feel so anxious?  
All the promises we made in the beginning, did we forget because we're busy?  
Or are we already  
Too busy forgetting?_**

**_..._**

Luhan hanya bisa diam berdiri sendirian di tepian pagar wahana komidi putar. Ia pikir terlalu kekanakan untuk menaiki wahana tersebut. Dari sana Luhan bisa melihat tawa Minseok yang duduk berdampingan dengan Yibo dan Sehun. Toh di sana ia hanya seorang tamu dewasa yang tak pantas untuk mengikuti kegiatan bocah empat tahun. Ia sadar diri ia bukan tamu spesial juga. Ia hanyalah sukarelawan.

"Paman Luhan! Tolong foto kami bertiga!" Teriak Yibo dari kejauhan. Sebelumnya Yibo tidak mau memilih kuda karena ia takut terjatuh, dan akhirnya mereka memilih replika kereta kerajaan berwarna merah hati.

Luhan menghela nafas malas. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantong jaket yang ia kenakan lalu membidik mereka bertiga.

"Ayah! Bunda! Ayo belpothe! Thebelum keletanya menjauh dali Paman Luhan!" Ajak Yibo sembari menarik baju Sehun dan Minseok.

Sehun langsung mengeluarkan dua jarinya untuk membuat V _sign_, sedang Minseok tersenyum canggung. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresi terganggu Luhan dari sana.

Tanpa diduga, kedua tangan Yibo menangkup pipi Sehun dan Minseok bersamaan, hingga kepala mereka bertiga bersentuhan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan menghela nafas berat. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga.

CLICK

CLICK

"Bagaimana Paman?! Baguthkah?" Tanya Yibo memastikan setelah Luhan menurunkan ponselnya.

Luhan mengangguk dengan wajah datarnya. Ia memandangi senyum lebar Minseok pada hasil potretnya sejenak sebelum memasukkan ponselnya kembali pada saku jaket. Kedua tangannya saling bertumpu di atas pagar komidi putar. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan me-_monitoring_ kekasihnya saat kereta Yibo itu mulai membelakanginya. Di sana Sehun menggerak-gerakkan tangan seperti sedang menceritakan suatu lelucon. Tak lama kemudian Minseok dan Yibo tertawa menanggapinya.

Sekalinya ia punya kesempatan untuk menghabiskan akhir pekan dengan Minseok, harapan itu benar-benar tidak berlaku untuk hari ini.

Untuk satu wahana anak itu menghabiskan waktu beberapa menit. Luhan sudah setia menunggu kekasihnya di gerbang keluar. Tangan kanannya sudah terulur saat Minseok melangkahkan kaki semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Bunda! Ayo kita ke thana!"

Belum sempat kulit mereka bersentuhan, Minseok lebih dulu ditarik Yibo ke suatu _stand_ _game_ melempar bola tenis pada tumpukan kaleng. Minseok hanya bisa prihatin melihat wajah kecewa Luhan. Tapi pria itu tetap mencoba untuk bersabar dengan senyum yang ia paksakan.

_"__Maafkan untuk hari ini saja," _Benak Minseok.

**_…_**

**_I can hear it loudly, even words that aren't said  
I tried to pretend otherwise but I already know  
This damn feeling that suffocates my breath more and more  
Maybe I trapped you inside my useless fantasy  
Maybe you tried out a role for me that didn't really fit  
Even when I told you I loved you out of habit, I was always thinking about something else  
The lines and facial expressions didn't match, the subtitles are off_**

**_…_**

"Bunda, ayo kita beli pelmen kapath di thana?" Yibo menarik-narik mantel cokelat selutut Minseok.

"Oke, ayo kita beli."

"Tidak, _Noona_ di sini saja dengan Luhan _hyung_. Biar aku yang membelinya sendiri dengan Yibo," Sehun menarik tangan Yibo sedikit kasar.

"Tidak mau! Yibo tidak mau dengan Ayah! Yibo dengan Bunda thaja!" BalasYibo tak mau kalah. Ia menghempaskan tangan ayahnya, lebih memilih bergandengan dengan Minseok.

"Kau-"

Luhan menarik bahu Sehun cukup kasar, dengan tenang ia berkata "Sudah, biarkan saja. Aku benci mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil."

_"__Bukan hanya itu, aku juga muak melihat anak kecil itu terus-menerus memanggil kekasihku dengan sebutan 'Bunda'. Dan Kim Minseok bukanlah istrimu, dia kekasihku." _Lanjut Luhan di dalam hati.

Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan tatapan mengganggu masing-masing sejenak.

"Luhan!" Suara Minseok memutuskan kontak mata itu. "Sebaiknya kau menunggu di sana," Minseok menunjuk sebuah bangku di dekat patung figur Mickey Mouse tak jauh dari sana. "Dan kau tunggu di sini. Biar aku yang membelikan Yibo permen kapas."

"Baiklah," Putus Sehun .

Sesuai titah Minseok, Luhan berjalan menjauh dari sana. Ia duduk di bangku tersebut kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk ditekan-tekan asal.

Saat Minseok hendak membayar permen kapas yang sudah ada pada genggaman Yibo, lengannya ditabrak seorang pria berbadan besar seecara tidak sengaja. Dompetnya jatuh dan mau tak mau ia harus berjongkok untuk mengambilnya.

CRASS

Salah satu dari dua bocah yang bermain kejar-kejaran itu terjatuh. Isi _cup_ minuman yang ia bawa menyiram punggung Minseok.

"_Aigoo_… kau tak apa-apa Nona?" Si Penjual permen kapas menghampiri Minseok dengan wajah khawatir.

"Saya tidak apa-apa Pak," Minseok tersenyum sebisa mungkin.

Yibo yang kebingungan mulai memekik, "Ayah! Ayah! Bunda, Yah!"

Sehun maupun Luhan yang mendengar teriakan Yibo, berlari ke arah Minseok bersamaan. Sehun yang lebih dulu sampai di sana cepat-cepat mengeluarkan saputangan dari sakunya. Ia mengelap punggung Minseok yang basah.

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri-"

"Tidak, biar aku yang melakukannya," Tolak Sehun saat Minseok hendak merebut sapu tangannya.

"Wah… kalian suami istri yang sangat serasi. Anak kalian juga tampan. "Puji Si Penjual tadi.

Minseok dan Sehun saling berpandangan aneh. Yibo terkikik geli.

Berlawanan dengan Luhan. Kedua telinganya terangkat mendengar penuturan bapak itu. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini! Aku tidak ingin mendengar anak itu memanggilnya 'Bunda' lagi! Aku muak!" Luhan menyeret Minseok menjauh dari sana. Tepatnya keluar dari area taman hiburan.

"Bukankah kalian sepasang suami istri?" Tanya bapak tadi setengah berbisik.

Sehun menggeleng, "Bukan. Benar aku Ayah bocah ini," Sehun mengusak rambut Yibo sekilas, "Tapi dia bukan Bunda anak ini yang sebenarnya. Dia adalah kakakku, juga pengasuh anak ini. Dan pria itu-"

Sehun tidak ada hati untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Sial, bapak paruh baya itu masih menunggu kalimat terputus Sehun.

"-dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya teman kami."

…

Bangku yang biasa Luhan dan Minseok tempati untuk berkencan, mulai berdebu dan dihinggapi sarang laba-laba. Itu tandanya mereka sudah lama tak berada di sini. Keduanya duduk setelah Luhan membersihkan kotoran-kotoran tersebut.

Seperti _de javu_, terakhir kali mereka ke sini saat sore hari. Warna jingga itu kembali menghiasi langit bagian barat.

"Berhenti menjadi pengasuh. Ayo kita menikah. Cukup aku saja yang bekerja." Umum Luhan tanpa pengecualian.

"Aku tidak mau! Lagi pula aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Yibo begitu saja-"

"Kau suka padanya?" Potong Luhan sembari menatap mata Minseok tajam. "Bocah ingusan, bapak anak asuhmu-"

PLAK

"Jangan menanyaiku hal-hal bodoh, Lu!" Papar Minseok tak kalah emosi. Tangan yang ia pergunakan untuk menampar Luhan bergetar hebat. Mungkin ia terlalu keras memukul Luhan hingga permukaan telapak tangannya terasa kebas.

"Dan kau, lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan anak haram itu dibanding denganku-"

PLAK

Tangan kanan Minseok kembali melayang dengan ringannya. "Hentikan Lu!" Pekiknya. "Yibo tidak tahu apa-apa! Dia hanyalah anak kecil tak berdosa-"

" -dan membunuhku perlahan dengan kepolosannya, begitu?" Sambung Luhan membuat Minseok mengernyitkan dahi.

Tangan Minseok tertahan di udara.

"Kenapa berhenti?! Lakukan! Setidaknya itu membuatku ataupun kau merasalega. Aku tidak akan melawan. Jika kau punya gunting di dalam tasmu, tusuk aku semaumu! Karena aku tidak akan berhenti. Aku hanya manusia biasa yang berhak untuk marah karena kau adalah milikku!" Amukan Luhan sudah sampai di ubun-ubun.

Meskipun yang dikatakan Luhan terlalu berlebihan, tapi itu berhasil membuat Minseok terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi.

Perlahan Luhan mengangkat dagu gadisnya. Diperhatikannya dengan lamat-lamat sepasang mata berair itu. Entah atas dasar apa Luhan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Minseok. Ia hendak menyentuh bibir ranum itu, namun Sang Pemilik lebih dulu mendorong dada Luhan.

"Kau sungguh kekanakan. Cemburu pada bocah empat tahun benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Aku pamit, Tuan Keras Kepala." Ucap Minseok sedingin mungkin, meninggalkan Luhan yang terllihat akan meledak beberapa detik lagi.

Sepeninggal Minseok, Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran bangku. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Langit yang mulai menggelap di atas matanya itu menjadi teman teriakan hatinya di tengah kesunyian yang mengelilingi.

_"__Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku. Aku bisa mentolerir tentang apa yang terjadi di wahana-wahana sebelumnya, tapi aku tidak bisa jika bocah ingusan itu menyentuhmu. Aku baik-baik saja saat Yibo memanggilmu -Bunda-, tapi aku tidak bisa jika Yibo menyebut –Ayah- di detik selanjutnya."_

_"__Aku tahu niatmu baik. Tapi setelah kupikir lagi, kau terlalu berlebihan padanya. Seharian ini kau membuatku tampak seperti permen karet bodoh yang setia menempel pada alas kakimu. Membuntutimu sepanjang hari kemanapun kakimu melangkah dengan tanpa kau perdulikan sama sekali."_

_"__Kau bahkan melupakanku setelah bertahun-tahun kita menjalani hubungan bersama. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu."_

**_…_**

**_I wanted a movie-like love but is this my punishment?  
I ask about your heart but your answer is always open-ended  
Yeah, we were always having twists on top of twists  
A repetition of suffocating scenes  
Worse than the hot hell is this cooled down emotional purgatory  
I see the end  
I can't turn off the projector of imagination  
When I black out, that's when I can at least breathe  
Just cut me out or kill me out  
I don't care about a happy ending  
Don't let me fade  
out_**

**_…_**

"Boleh aku pinjam temanmu?" Pinta Luhan pada satu gerombolan anak SMA yang ia hadang sepulang sekolah. Ia menunjuk siswi dengan _tag name_ 'Kim Minseok'.

"Tentu saja _Sunbae_! Kau bisa membawanya." Salah satu dari mereka mendorong punggung Minseok.

"Hei!" Sela Minseok tak terima.

"Sampai bertemu besok, _bye_!"

"Jangan lupa traktir kita besok siang," Tambah teman lainnya.

"_Ya_!" Sentak Minseok namun tak digubris sama sekali. Seolah tahu bagaimana _scene _selanjutnya, kawanan itu meninggalkannya berdua dengan Luhan saja.

"Bagaimana...kalau kita duduk di sana?"

Luhan menunjuk satu bangku yang terletak di sisi lapangan bola. Tempat di mana akan ia kenang seumur hidup jika misinya berjalan dengan mulus.

"O- oh...baiklah."

Keduanya saling membisu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Tak ada yang berani untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tangan Luhan yang mengepal mulai kali ia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tenggorokannya seolah tercekat. Untuk menatap mata satu sama lain pun mereka tak sanggup.

CUP

Mata Minseok membulat. Tubuhnya menegang. Saat ia menolehkan wajahnya pada Luhan, pipinya sudah memerah bak udang rebus.

"Apa itu tadi... _Sunbae_?"

"Oh...itu... itu... yang ingin aku lakukan sejak pertama kali melihatmu. Tepatnya... hampir setahun yang lalu." Luhan tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya

"Ah... "Minseok mengangguk bodoh, berpura-pura mengerti apa maksud Luhan.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan menghela nafas. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari yang ia prediksi sebelumnya. Berkali-kali ia mencoba untuk menghadap Minseok, tapi selalu gagal. "_Aish_... menyebalkan!" Rutuknya.

"Aku bukan pria yang romantis, tapi bisakah kau menerima perasaanku?" Cerocos Luhan tiba-tiba tanpa jeda sama sekali. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tangan Minseok, berharap gadis itu mau menerimanya.

Minseok terkekeh geli. Ia balik mengecup pipi Luhan. "Anggap itu adalah jawabanku."

**…**

**_Maybe you and I were playing a crazy game of charades  
With the ending already decided from the first frame  
Maybe you and I were already headed toward the end from the first scene  
This is our last parade._**

**…**

_"__Aku pulang telat hari ini, mau kujemput?"_

Minseok menoleh pada Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya sejenak kemudian membalas pesan Luhan, _"Tidak perlu, Lu. Aku sudah di bus."_

_"__Oh… begitu ya? Baiklah."_

"_Noona_," Panggil Sehun.

"Ada apa Sehun-ah?"

"Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar terjadi?..."

Minseok menepuk punggung Sehun pelan untuk menenangkannya.

Tadi sore Sehun izin pulang lebih cepat dari tempatnya bekerja. Sesuatu yang janggal terjadi pada Yibo. Berawal dari ketakutan secara berlebihan saat hari mulai gelap, hingga kalap saat berada di tempat tertutup kedap cahaya. Sehun tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan anaknya begitu. Ditanya pun, Yibo tidak mau menjawab dan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu menangis. Ia mengira anaknya terkena gangguan mental atau semacamnya.

Ia ingin memeriksakan Yibo ke rumah sakit, tapi Yibo terus menolak. Berkat bujukan Minseok, Yibo mau. Asalkan dengan syarat, Minseok juga ikut ke rumah sakit. Minseok paling tidak bisa kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan anak asuhnya. Akhirnya mereka bertiga berangkat bersama ke rumah sakit.

_Nyctalopia_, atau yang biasa disebut rabun senja, telah diderita Yibo sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Survei terakhir sekitar enam puluh persen dari tiga ratus lima puluh ribu balita prasekolah penderita _nyctalopia _meninggal setelah mengalami kebutaan selama setahun.

Dan Sehun hampir gila mengetahui hal itu. Meskipun ia tidak bisa bersikap lembut pada Yibo, tapi anak itu adalah satu-satunya permata paling berharga miliknya saat ini.

"Dia akan sembuh jika kau merawatnya dengan benar. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Perlahan Sehun menggerakkan kedua lengannya. Ia memeluk Minseok untuk meminta dukungan batin. "Aku tidak memiliki keyakinan. Terlalu sulit." Air mata Sehun jatuh merembes menyentuh kulit pundak Minseok.

_"__Itulah kenapa aku tidak mau menikah saat usiaku belum matang. Terlalu banyak hal yang harus benar-benar kupelajari sebelum menikah." _Benak Minseok. "Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan dokter tadi? Mata Yibo masih bisa disembuhkan secara total. Kau hanya perlu memberi Yibo makanan yang banyak mengandung vitamin A. Yibo akan sembuh secepatnya."

Hening.

Sehun memeluk Minseok lebih erat kemudian melepaskannya. "Terimakasih, _Noona_." Ucapnya serak.

"Kau yakin tadi Yibo sudah tidur? Bagaimana kalau dia terbangun? Lagipula, kenapa kau harus repot-repot mengantarku segala? Aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendirian."

Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Yibo sudah tidur nyenyak. Dia tidak akan terbangun sampai besok pagi. Aku mengantarmu karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk berterimakasih."

Minseok menghapus jejak-jejak air di sekitar pipi Sehun. "Kau itu seorang Ayah. Bukan anak kecil lagi. Semangat!" Gadis itu menepuk Bahu Sehun kecil, akan tetapi Sehun lebih dulu menahan lengan Minseok.

"_Noona_… aku…" Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Keduanya saling bertukar pandang untuk beberapa detik. Minseok masih diam menunggu Sehun untuk meneruskan kalimatnya. Hingga akhirnya-

CUP

Ayah muda itu menautkan bibirnya pada Minseok tanpa izin. Minseok masih syok. Ia hanya bisa diam membeku. Tak lama kemudian pergelangan yang digenggam Sehun mulai memberontak. Tahu itu, Sehun semakin menekan tengkuk Minseok untuk memperdalam ciuman sepihaknya.

**…**

**_Your cold eyes and words are the spoiler  
In your every action, I see our end  
I tell myself it's not true but I feel the spoiler  
Should I watch till the end? Or should I leave now?  
What if there's a twist?  
I can't let you go._**

**_…_**.

Sehun melepas tautan bibirnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, seperti tengah diperhatikan seseorang. Dan benar, ekor matanya menangkap mata Luhan di luar sana. Tepat di samping bus yang mereka tumpangi.

"Min-Luhan _hyung_… dibelakangmu," Ucap Sehun setengah gagap.

Minseok tertegun sejenak. Setelah terkumpul seluruh keberaniannya, ia memutar badannya untuk melihat keluar jendela.

Kedua pasang mata itu saling bertemu. Di balik helm yang Luhan kenakan, ia tersenyum seolah tak ada apa-apa.

_"__Kau melangkah terlalu jauh, _Baby Boo." Benak Luhan.

Bersamaan dengan rambu yang kembali hijau, Luhan menurunkan kembali kaca helmnya dan memacu motornya mendahului bus yang ditumpangi Minseok juga Sehun. Di perempatan, Luhan mengambil sisi kiri, jalan yang menuju rumahnya sendiri.

Selang beberapa detik kemudian bus hijau itu juga bergerak lurus ke depan lumayan lamban. Minseok hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, memukul kecil jendela yang seolah menjadi penghalang bagi mereka. Luhan semakin jauh ke barat sana dan menghilang di balik gedung bioskop yang ada di pojok jalan. Dadanya sesak. Dalam hati ia merutuki perbuatan bodohnya. Mulutnya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Air matanya membanjir di hadapan Sehun.

_'__Sehun-ah, apa yang telah kita lakukan?!' _Tanyanya dengan suara yang tercekat ditenggorokan.

Seolah mengerti, Sehun reflek memeluk Minseok erat. Ia berniat untuk menenangkan gadis yang berjarak lima tahun di atasnya itu. "Tidak apa-apa. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Itu tadi bukan Luhan _hyung_. Mungkin aku salah lihat."

Sekuat tenaga, Minseok mendorong dada Sehun kasar. _"Ya, mungkin kau salah lihat. Tapi aku yakin yang aku lihat tadi benar-benar Luhanku!" _Teriak Minseok di dalam hati.

Tanpa penolakan lebih lanjut, Sehun membiarkan Minseok melangkahkan kaki menjauh darinya. Pria itu hanya bisa menunduk bersalah ketika Minseok sudah menekan tombol merah pada palang yang ada di tengah-tengah bus. Bus itu berhenti segera setelah bunyi '**ting'**.

BRAK

**…**

**_I see the end but Babyd on't let go  
In case I lose even one scene, girl I can't let go_**

**…**

Pelindung kepala yang selalu setia mengurung kepalanya terlempar entah kemana. Luhan merasa tulang punggungnya telah remuk. Perih, pusing, mual, dan…melayang. Ia bahkan sempat berhalusinasi kembali ke masa lalu, masa-masa yang indah. Seperti halnya memberi kecupan manis singkat pada Minseok untuk pertama kalinya.

Mungkin aspal dingin yang kini menjadi alas badannya itu berubah menjadi magnet dengan tenaga yang luar biasa. Tubuhnya telah bersatu dengan bumi. Terlalu sulit untuk digerakkan. Di situ Luhan berpikir, ia sudah jatuh pada –**Pelukan yang sebenarnya**-.

Pandangannya mulai mengabur dengan cepat, tapi Luhan malah tertawa puas. Raut wajahnya benar-benar baik saja, berbanding dengan keadaan jasmaninya yang mulai tak berbentuk. Lecet sana sini, beberapa tulang rusuknya retak, bahkan patah. Mengabaikan suara-suara pejalan kaki yang satu persatu mulai mengerumuninya bak objek baru yang sangat menarik dan sayang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

_"__Akhirnya aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengakhirinya,"_ Benak Luhan diikuti darah yang membuncah keluar dari mulutnya. Ia terbatuk cukup keras hingga membuat tangannya bergetar dan mencengkram aspal cukup kuat. Menurutnya, sakit yang ia rasakan kini tak sebanding dengan sakit beberapa saat yang lalu.

_"__Sudah cukup sampai di sini saja._

_Aku tidak mau menerima rasa sakit itu lagi._

_Lupakan tentang 'Happy Ending'._

_Aku tak membutuhkannya. Ini jauh lebih baik."_

Ia tersenyum sekali lagi. Bintang-bintang yang berkelip di dalam balutan langit hitam itu nampak indah. Mereka terlihat seperti sedang me-nina bobo-kan mata Luhan yang mulai memberat.

Dan air mata terakhir kali yang ia teteskan, telah menjadi akhir yang sebenarnya.

**…**

**_The end?_**

**-****스포일러****가****끝나십니다****-**

**.: EPILOG :.**

"Sudah kuduga kau pasti datang saat jam makan siang. Sebenarnya kau itu siapa? Kau lebih sering datang berkunjung dibanding dengan orang tuanya sendiri. Apa kau kekasihnya?"

"Bukan. Aku adalah penyebab ia dibawa ke sini."

Si Penjaga buku tamu itu terhenyak. Dahinya berkerut bingung menanggapi jawaban Si Tamu tersebut.

...

"_Heroes rise… heroes fall… rise again… win it all…_

_In your heart… can you feel the glory…"_

Semakin jauh kaki Sehun melangkah, senandung itu semakin jelas masuk ke telinganya. Ia hafal sekali dengan Si Pemilik Suara itu. Suaranya tidak indah, tapi terdengar begitu menyayat gendang telinga Sehun. Langkahnya perlahan melambat saat sampai di tempat yang ia tuju dan berhenti. Sehun hanya bisa mengintip dari balik kaca jendela buram yang ada di hadapannya.

Di dalam ruangan itu tinggal seseorang yang sangat Sehun kenal. Orang yang pernah mengorekkan sejarah padanya itu tengah berjongkok di dekat sebuah jendela dengan seragam khusus. Tangannya yang mulai kurus digerak-gerakkan pada kaca jendela yang terhalang teralis besi. Sesekali ia tertawa kecil di sela-sela nyanyiannya, kemudian menangis, dan tersenyum.

"_Through our joy,… through our pain…_

_We can move… worlds again_

_Take my hand,… dance with…me"_

Tiap kali Sehun berdiri di sana, air matanya tak pernah absen untuk berjatuhan. Tangannya terangkat membungkam mulutnya sendiri demi meminimalisir lenguhan miris yang ia keluarkan secara tidak sengaja.

"_I want to spend my lifetime loving you…"_

Bagaimana bisa ia menyanyikan lagu dengan tempo lambat, juga senyuman kosong tak berarti itu?

_"__If that is all in life… I ever do"_

"… Minseok _Noona."_

"_I will want nothing else... to... see me through…"_

"… Luhan _hyung."_

_"__If I can spend my lifetime … loving you …"_

"Maafkan aku…maaf-" Lutut Sehun melemas. Ia jatuh dan bersandar pada dinding bagian luar ruangan itu.

"Aku di sini! Hei! Kau mau kemana?!"

Sehun masih sibuk dengan air matanya. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat.

"Aku di sini Lu! Jangan pergi!"

"Yibo sudah sembuh total. Ia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu. Hentikan _Noona, _kumohon... " Pinta Sehun dengan suara pelan dan hanya dapat didengar oleh telinganya sendiri.

"Luhan! Bawa aku pergi bersamamu! Jangan meninggalkanku sendiri, Bodoh!" Minseok terus berteriak sembari memukuli kaca jendela yang ada di hadapannya brutal.

Gadis itu histeris,

menangis,

kemudian tertawa.

Sehun bangkit dan berlari dari sana. Secepat mungkinia berlari menelusuri koridor-koridor dengan bebauan menyengat itu. Sesampainya di depan sebuah ruangan yang letaknya sangat ia hafal, Sehun masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu lebih dulu. "Dokter! Sepertinya Kim Minseok membutuhkan suntik penenang lagi."

**..::::..**


End file.
